


Blueberry Hill

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: GFY, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7182050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quiet morning with nothing but the radio,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blueberry Hill

Jesse stood at the stove, humming along to the song on the radio - the signal wasn’t too bad, just clear enough to make out the words. Kix and Rose weren’t awake, and he had the kitchen to himself for a little while, long enough to make a good breakfast for all of them; he was still appalled at how underfed both of them were, and he was determined to fix that. 

He didn’t jump at the feeling of arms wrapped around his chest, Kix pressing himself against his back. “Morning, cyare.” Jesse smiled, setting aside his spatula before he turned around to wrap his arms around his sleepy husband. Kix hummed softly and leaned up to press a kiss to his lips. 

“Morning. I forgot you could sing.” Kix’s smile was still soft and dreamy and Jesse’s heart skipped a beat as he saw it; Maker, he’d never get tired of it. 

Jesse chuckled, stealing another kiss before he picked up the song again, “The wind in the willow played love’s sweet melody, and all of those vows we made were never to be...” He grinned suddenly, starting to rock with Kix still held close, turning them in slow circles around the kitchen, chuckling when Kix hid his blush by burying his face in his shoulder. 

“You’re part of me still,” Kix finished, a smile crinkling the corners of his eyes as he met Jesse’s eyes, kissing him again as the song faded into silence, the two of them in a world of their own, the kitchen hushed and still.


End file.
